


Before

by magicsophicorn



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: “What did you look like, before?”Yennefer traces the jawline of the woman lying next to her with her fingertips, tries to imagine her as anything other than beautiful, fails.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 34
Kudos: 255





	Before

“What did you look like, before?”

Yennefer traces the jawline of the woman lying next to her with her fingertips, tries to imagine her as anything other than beautiful, fails.

Tissaia opens her eyes and looks at her, in that way that makes Yennefer feel like she is looking into her very soul.

“Does it matter?”

Yennefer withdraws her hand, averts her eyes.

“I suppose not. You can’t possibly have been more hideous than I was.”

She feels Tissaia's hand under her chin, gently lifting her face to meet her gaze.

“You were never hideous. Not to me, at least.”


End file.
